Revenge
by once upon infinity
Summary: Duncan leaves his girlfriend for Courtney. She makes a plan to get revenge on the person who broke her heart. Falling in love wasn't part of it, though. T-M, language, citrus. OC/OC/D/C, maybe some C/J, D/G in there too...
1. Hatred and Anger

Revenge

Summary: Duncan breaks up with Kayla (OC) for Courtney, and Kayla's family moves to England for her junior year. She comes back during the summer before senior year and finds out about everything that happened when she was gone, including TDI and TDA. When Duncan and Courtney return, Kayla decides to get revenge on her ex and his girlfriend. She didn't plan on falling in love though. T-M, for language, citrusy situations, and straight up citrus.

Ch. 1: Hatred

Kayla's PoV

I took off my glasses and scrutinized myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes were puffy from crying through the night and tear tracks stained my face. Something came over me, and I picked up my phone and read the text message that was the source of my tears: _kay, i don't think that being with u was the right thing 4 me or u. i kno i'm not good 4 u. im sorry. d_. Tears were trying to escape me once again, but I tossed the phone back on my dresser and sat down at my desk. I went on Facebook on my laptop and noticed that, in all of the time I spent crying and death-glaring at my phone and pictures of Duncan and myself, I didn't change my relationship status. Before I changed my status, I checked Duncan's, and which read, "It's Complicated." I didn't understand why he would put that as his status, but I refreshed the page, and it read, "Single." I decided that I had the green light to change mine, and I unconsciously realized that he didn't have one pang of remorse for what he did. It doesn't even HELP that I know who he likes. As soon as I pressed "Save Changes," Duncan IM-ed me.

DCM4L: hey. u ok?

mrs_mikey_way: i'm ok, except for the fact that u BROKE UP W/ ME IN A TXT! wtf is wrong w/you?!

mrs_mikey_way: u kno what? i don't care what's wrong w/you, ur not even worth my pain.

_mrs_mikey_way (Kayla X Mads) is now offline._

DCM4L: i'm sorry...

_mrs_mikey_way is offline. You can send this to her in an __email__._

Duncan's PoV

I groaned as she logged off. I was pissed because she didn't hear me out, but felt like an idiot for not remembering that she was out with Axel and Demyx (Kingdom Hearts fanboys) that night. I keep feeling that it's kind of my fault, because I didn't give her the real reason why I was breaking up with her.

I didn't want to tell her that I met someone else, because Kayla and I both knew I loved (and still love) her [Kayla].

But I don't know why I had such an incurable crush on _that girl_. I mean, yeah, she was good-looking and all, but she was my best friend/ex-girlfriend's mortal enemy. I shouldn't like her at all. She was pure evil, and she mutilated Kayla's Barbies and left my Hot Wheels outside in 98 degree weather to melt when we were five. It doesn't help that I recently found out that it was a collector's edition vintage Camaro, either.

Even her evil deeds couldn't disgust me. Maybe I like demons that work at Hollister. Maybe I like wannabe surfer chicks even if they can't surf if their lives depended on it. Maybe I don't like girls that have been nice to me and vice versa that I've known for pretty much my whole life.

She's the reason why I go to Hollister whenever I go to the mall with Kayla. She's the reason I bought Kayla's birthday gifts from Hollister. She's the reason why I _wear_ Hollister.

She's the real reason why I'm breaking up with Kayla.

My cell buzzed next to me and I crossed my fingers, hoping it wasn't Kayla or Courtney. I was too confused to talk to one of the two women in my life. I checked the screen, and I sighed in relief. It was my cousin, Damon, thank the Lord.

"Hey Duncan. How's it going?" Damon asked.

I didn't know whether I should lie or tell the truth, but this was _Damon_, and he knew whether I'd lied or told him the truth. I might as well tell him the truth.

"I broke up with Kayla last night."

"How? Did you call her, invite her over and tell her, what did you do?"

I sighed. "She wasn't answering her phone, so I texted her," I said slowly, trying to put off the yelling that was an unhappy Damon.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is it that you always want what you can't have? Because that's how it was with Kayla. She was happy with Seth, but she loved you enough to leave him and you decide, three months later, that you don't want her anymore, and break up with her in the harshest, most insensitive way known to man. You disgust me, Duncan. You really should have known better." Damon hangs up the phone.

"Well you know what?" I whisper to myself, "It wasn't even like that."

--------

Kayla PoV

I finally decided to stop moping and get breakfast, but when I walked past the dining room, my parents were waiting for me. Did they find out about Duncan and me? I hope they're still oblivious......

"Hello sweetheart," my mom said. "Your father and I have something to announce."

"What is it?" I ask. Please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant!

"I got a promotion," my dad says. That was a relief. A giant, fucking relief.

"Really? That's great!" I say enthusiastically.

"But there's one problem." Nice of you to kill my buzz, Mom.

"What?"

"We have to move." Is that what you use for buzzkill? Because trillions of buzzes would still be alive.

"So? There's nothing here for me anymore. Just a bunch of friends, but that's what Facebook's for."

"But weren't you going out with that nice boy, Duncan?" Oh, yes, remind me of the bastard that made me cry last night.. Whatever, I'm gonna lie.

"We broke it off. We thought it was for the best, so that we could see other people. I don't want to marry the guy I was going out with in my freshman year." I sat down. "So, where are we moving to?"

"We're moving to London." Fist-pump! London, England. Basically the Seattle of England. For non-grunge and pop, anyway....

"I've always wanted to go to London. I've become very interested in the English music scene." My mom and dad had this priceless look on their faces. It was a combination of the look that your parents would give you if you tell them that you're pregnant (Secret Life of the American Teenager. We watched it during Health.) and the one when they say 'Oh...that's great, honey,' sarcastically. Epic expression. I wish I had a photographic memory. Well, at least my camera.

"Have you? Anyway, we're leaving in May, and I don't know when we'll be back. Is that okay?"

"When in May? My friend's little sister is getting Confirmed on the fourth, and I don't want to miss that." Confirmations are very important to me, even though I'm nowhere _near_ being Catholic. I went through CCD, had a Communion, got Confirmed, the whole nine yards. I honestly enjoyed it. Even the sister that was straight out of Hades.

"Don't worry, we're leaving on the fifteenth." Major relief...

"Good. I owe Kat enough to make it to her sister's Confirmation." Now my mom's looking me straight in the eye. This is the moment of truth.

"Kayla, won't this take a toll on your friendships?" Aha! Easy question!

"No. I need a break from all of them. Don't worry. Again, I'll utilize Facebook for its full potential." Great answer! Right amount of dark humor, right amount of stated facts!

"All right, just get some breakfast and think it over. Maybe you're not thinking clearly.." I roll my eyes and head over to the kitchen. I grab a breakfast bar and takes a can of Nutriment out of the fridge. My mom groans. "Why don't you ever have a real breakfast?"

"Real breakfasts take too long, especially since my car is officially in need of an oil change, new tires, et cetera. My schedule's freeing up, but my mechanic decides he's not going to talk to me." 98% true.

"What really happened with him?" Ughhh. Do you _really _want to hear the gory details???? Whatever. She's looking me in the eye again, so I think I should tell the truth.

"Met someone else, but he stayed with me for four months after he met her. He's really into her, and the fact that he waited until I broke it off should mean something about his feelings for me, but it didn't, apparently. She's probably forbidding him to talk to me and he's so into her that he has to do it."

"I don't think that's how it is." Of course you don't. You barely know this girl.

"But it is," I insist, "she knows how close Duncan and I were. She doesn't want us to get back together because of our friendship." Mom gets silent, and I figure that I've won. Victory is mine....I think.

"Well if that's how you think it is....Anyway, who _is _this girl?" Good question.

"She works at Hollister, hangs around Bridgette, runs for student counciil president but always loses to me, thinks she's the BEST because she always flaunts her _designer lingerie_, and has been trying to make me lose the elections every year since third grade." Hopefully that sounds nonchalant, not bitchy.

"Courtney? That little girl who used to-" Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

"Live down the street before her parents bought the giant mansion across town? The one who mutilated my Barbies when I was 6? Yes mom, _that_ Courtney." How many Courtneys does my mother know? And how many of them hate me? Sorry, not enough information is provided for me to solve that problem. "Oh, look at the time, I gotta get ready for school. Bye, Mom, bye Dad." I go upstairs to get dressed and I notice a text from Public Enemy Number Two: Duncan.

_srry about b4. meet me in the parking lot. i think we shud talk._ I rolled my eyes at the text, but took a double-take when my eyes glanced over the signature at the bottom: _kayla=my eternal love 3_. What the hell? He broke up with _me_. I doubt that the signature means anything, but I should find out...

_nice signature j/a. what, u rethink your decision? _Thank God I changed my signature last night. _i rise with the moon, you rise with the sun. mk3 _Let's show him how fast I rebounded.

_nahh, didnt wanna change. the more things change, u kno. mk...new bf? what hppnd 2 ur bff, me? _Ah, same old cocky bastard.

_u've been replaced d. dont get jealous, its a necessity. nothing stays the same, u kno that. _How I came up with that is a mystery to me. _i'll c u l8r. cant miss precalc ;)_

_precalc? who is this guy and what did he do to u?_ Oh, so _now_ he wants to ask questions?

_q4q: who'd u break up w/me 4? i need a str8 answer._

_tell u school. c u there._

Great, another day to look forward to.

-------

Duncan PoV

She noticed that I didn't change my signature...I have to admit, I trained her well. I keep forgetting that she isn't my girlfriend anymore, and I doubt that she'd even want to be friends after last night's text. I'll find out sooner than I want to.

It's only been a few hours, and I miss her already. If we were still together, we could still hang out, or do something without that small tension between us. It's not like we can see it, but I'll know it's there.

I've been thinking, and I realized that Courtney's like the anti-Kayla in some ways. Courtney tries too hard, and Kayla doesn't try at all. Courtney has all these political aspirations, and Kayla wants to be either a writer, a CSI, or be in a band for the rest of her life. Courtney plays it safe, Kayla wants to live on the edge. Courtney's got her life planned out, and Kayla makes it up as she goes along. Courtney worries too much, and I don't think Kayla worries at all.

I don't know why my interests changed that fast. Courtney's probably just a casual flirt, not fun or exciting, but I think I'll pursue just a little bit longer, and see how it turns out.

* * *

A/N: So here it is! It's a love triangle thing right now...It'll flesh out later, honestly.


	2. I Can Explain

Revenge

Summary: Duncan breaks up with Kayla (OC) for Courtney, and Kayla's family moves to England for her junior year. She comes back during the summer before senior year and finds out about everything that happened when she was gone, including TDI and TDA. When Duncan and Courtney return, Kayla decides to get revenge on her ex and his girlfriend. She didn't plan on falling in love though. T-M, for language, citrusy situations, and straight up citrus.

Ch. 2: I Can Explain

Duncan PoV

I'm waiting for Kayla to come so we can talk, but she isn't here. I keep thinking that she's having car trouble, but I can't be sure. Crap, here comes Courtney. Hopefully Kayla doesn't catch me talking to her...Wait, I'm single, so I can talk to her, if Kayla doesn't kill us first.

"Hi Duncan!"

"Hey Courtney. How goes it?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm...good." Courtney starts rocking back and forth awkwardly.

"So, I was thinking, and I decided that I'll accept your offer." What offer- Dammit, the dinner invite!

"That's good. So when would you like to? Go out for dinner, I mean."

"How about this Friday?" Friday, Friday, I know I have to do something Friday...The softball game.

"I can't. I gotta go to a softball game, and then I have to organize a surprise homecoming party for my cousin."

"Oh. How about Saturday?"

"I don't have anything Saturday night. Is 8:30 all right?"

"Yeah, so I guess it's a date! See you Saturday."

"Saturday.." I don't know why, but I feel like something bad just happened...

-------

Kayla PoV

Great. They're already together. I should've known better, but I guess this was all a plot to make me jealous. What they don't know is that I've got an ace up my sleeve, and his name is-Oh God, here comes Duncan.

"Hey."

"Hi. I see that you were convening with your girlfriend." Duncan reaches up to scratch his head, a move that I know means that he's nervous.

"Yeah, about that, she's not my girlfriend. Yet," he adds hastily, to try to cover his tracks. "We're going out on Saturday."

"That's good. You still coming to the game Friday, or are you procrastinating on Damon's party again?" This feels like old times, but with _her_ in the picture, it won't be.

"Ha ha. I'm gonna put the finishing touches on the plan later. Who's picking him up anyway? My parents are gonna be out of town all week for the police convention in Trenton, so that leaves either me, you, Andy, Axe, or Demy. I can't go, because I'm setting up."

"I've got practice and we're getting let out maybe 15 minutes before the party, but that's no t enough time for me to get home, get the car ready, and stash my stuff before Damon gets into my car. Andy's gotta give a guitar lesson at 7, and won't get back until maybe 8:30. That leaves Axe and Demy....who don't have cars." Duncan hits himself in the head.

"Then we leave him to a taxi driver, who can't stall him as much as we can? That can't be possible. We gotta have somebody else- Wait, is Bridgette coming?"

"I guess, but she has a Prius."

"So?" This guy is a mechanic and he doesn't know how small a Prius is?

"Priuses are tiny and I honestly doubt Damon will be able to fit his seven suitcases in a freaking PRIUS!"

"Gwen?"

"According to her parents, she's not gonna be here. Something about a concert."

"Oh yeah, they're dragging her and her brother to some orchestra-rock band thing. We only have one more option.."

"Oh God, Duncan, not her! She wasn't invited and she isn't your girlfriend yet!"

"How about your elusive new boyfriend?" I hoped he wouldn't bring the boy into this, but he did.

"Fine, I'll ask. He was invited already, so he'll be fine. But he's a senior, so I doubt he'll make it in time."

"You're with a senior? You liar, you."

"No. I'm completely serious. You know him, soccer boy and all that." Dammit, I gave it away!! What is wrong with me?!

Duncan's jaw pretty much touches the floor. "You're letting M tap it? You're that selective?"

"Shut up! He didn't want anyone to know! Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. Ex-Scout's honor, and all that." I laughed as he raised the three fingers for the Scout's Honor symbol and lowered his pointer and ring fingers, leaving the middle one raised.

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"That's what best friends are for, right?" I hate that grin sometimes. It's like how people describe Edward's smile in that sorry excuse for a novel entitled _Twilight_: all crooked and "dazzling" and whatnot.

"Shove it. I'm going. I need to ask Mars if he can pick up your cousin."

"Goodbye, my dear ex-girlfriend."

"Goodbye, d-bag." I hope Mars isn't the jealous type. Please don't be....

-----

Duncan PoV

So Kayla's with her ex-band buddy. It's been almost 2 years since they seriously hung out, and I have no idea how they hooked up so fast if it's been that long. I guess Kayla's my past, and now Courtney's my present.

It doesn't matter to me now. I loved Kayla. but it's over between us. Mainly because of me, but it's over now. I have my regrets, but they're slight. And I'm interested in Courtney now.

But I have this nagging feeling that something isn't right about what I did, besides the fact that I shouldn't have broken up with her in a text. I feel like we should still be together, but I can't change that now. We can't get back together now. I'm going on a date with Courtney on Saturday, and Kayla's with _him_.

If only I hadn't broken up with her....Now everything that was stable in my life has now come undone.

And I guess now I'm becoming an emo. Bring on the razor blades and iodine.

Speaking of emo, I just got a text from Damon. Hmm, I wonder why.

_Did you talk to her or not? Did you explain everything? If you didn't, I'm going to kill you._ Typical Damon, with his _impeccable_ grammar and all that.

_i talked to her, but she didnt want a serious talk. idk y tho. maybe she wants 2 b broken up._

_No girl wants to be broken up with. She'd want to break up with you if anything._

_u do know tht k's not a normal girl, right?_

_Yeah, yeah, she's like one of the guys, but really, just try to get a serious talk in between all that friendly banter. Gotta go, class is starting._

_and u wouldn't want 2 miss it. c u soon man, we'll be expectin u._ Damon is such a nerd sometimes. I would hate him if he wasn't so awesome, though.

Time for....math. Fucking Algebra 2. Worst fucking class in the world. Time for me to show off my stupidity. Yay.

* * *

Next chapter will be the time I reveal MK/Mars. So be patient and review.


	3. Bringing Out the Big Guns

Revenge

Summary: Duncan breaks up with Kayla (OC) for Courtney, and Kayla's family moves to England for her junior year. She comes back during the summer before senior year and finds out about everything that happened when she was gone, including TDI and TDA. When Duncan and Courtney return, Kayla decides to get revenge on her ex and his girlfriend. She didn't plan on falling in love though. T-M, for language, citrusy situations, and straight up citrus.

Ch. 3: Bringing Out the Big Guns

Kayla PoV

I'm just sitting in math, being completely oblivious to the world, when I magically get a note from my best friend's almost girlfriend THROWN AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD. She's just all smiley and bubbly and...ughh. I pick up the note and open it. It says:

_so kayla, i heard you broke it off with duncan. so since you guys aren't together, would it be okay if i went out with him saturday. you know, just in case you still like him and all._

I'm going to give my consent, even though I know she already agreed to it.

_sure. y not? but y do u need my 'blessing' or w/e? _I slip the note to one of her friends, who gives it to Courtney. I pretend to pay attention to the class for a few seconds when Tyna pokes my back and hands me the note.

_idk, just wanna kno if it'll be ok. but can i ask u something after school? about duncan? _God, please don't be the sex question.

_k. after school it is. _I give Tyna the note, and one of my friends elbows me to pay attention. After a few seconds, Tyna leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Courtney wants you to have lunch with us tomorrow. Will you come or what?" What, now she's trying to make peace?

"Fine. Where?"

"The Grill?" Ughh. The Grill is a place where most of the people in my school go for lunch. I haven't been there since eighth grade.

"Nah, that's too middle school. How about we seriously go out for lunch, like go get sushi or something?" Tyna whispers to Courtney, and leans forward again.

"Sushi it is. But where?"

"That new Japanese restaurant where the sake bar used to be? By Dunkin Donuts and the car wash where Trent's brother works?"

"What the hell. Let's do this." Tyna didn't even consult with Courtney for this answer. "We'll meet you at your locker before lunch tomorrow. Just give us directions."

"Got it Tyna." The bell rings and I finally get out of Precalc. To go to Gym. With Duncan. And he's on my mini-track team. Shiiiit.

Duncan PoV

Let's hear it for Algebra 2 and Damon's tutoring, because I just got my test back and I got a 98. I should tell Kayla. It's her fault that I'm in accelerated classes anyway. I don't even get how I stay in this shit. I barely make 80 averages, sometimes I slack a little and get into the 70s, but I'm still here. Why, I have no idea.

I don't get why Kayla's into Marek. Okay, so he's one of the most suitable guys in the town, and every single Polish parent (and my mom counts) wants him to either marry their daughter or be their son. I know that Kayla's mom likes how I act around Kayla, and that I treat her really well, but she'll fall in love with Kayla's decision to be with him.

"Speak of the devil," I whisper to myself, because he somehow finds his way over to me. "Hey, what's up man?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Same. Hey, I've been hearing some rumors about you." Marek gets this questioning look on his face that makes me feel that I'm doing something I shouldn't. But I never listen to that feeling, anyway, so why should I start now?

"What kind of rumors?"

"A lot of people have been saying that you're going out with Courtney. Is it true?"

"Sort of. We're having our first date on Saturday. We talked on the phone a little bit last night, and we planned on getting together then, but that's about it. And I've been hearing rumors about _you_."

"What kind?"

"Not the usual criminal-type. This freshman was telling my sister about how you broke up with Kayla in an IM or something. I want to know if you did or not."

"I couldn't get a hold of her. That's the only reason. I know it's not a valid excuse, but I couldn't find her. It was hard for me. I wanted to tell her in person, but she's always busy now. It's softball season, and she's class president, and we've got finals in everything coming up. I didn't know what to do. I already apologized, but I can't begin to say how bad I feel because of it."

"Was it someone else?"

"What?"

"Did you break up with her because you liked someone else?"

"I didn't like that someone else as much as I lo-I mean, like-Kayla."

"Were you about to say you love Kayla?" Shit. He knows.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Marek grins.

"Whipped," he whispers with a laugh. "See you soon, compadre."

I check the time on my phone and figure out that I only have five minutes to get ready for gym. With Kayla and Courtney. Oh joy.

* * *

There. Now you know Marek.

This is actually the quickest I've posted these chapters. Granted, I've got too much time on my hands, but I'm utilising it for the greater good.

Review pwease?

UPDATE 5/13/10: I fixed a little irregularity in this chapter, because I got a PM from my beta, who reread it, and she found a few points that were slightly...weird, for want of a better word.


	4. Gym Class Zeroes

Revenge

Summary: Duncan breaks up with Kayla (OC) for Courtney, and Kayla's family moves to England for her junior year. She comes back during the summer before senior year and finds out about everything that happened when she was gone, including TDI and TDA. When Duncan and Courtney return, Kayla decides to get revenge on her ex and his girlfriend. She didn't plan on falling in love though. T-M, for language, citrusy situations, and straight up citrus.

Ch. 4: Gym Class Zeroes

Duncan PoV

I barely made it in time to get dressed for Gym. If I was late again, I'd be suspended AGAIN. And I figured out that Courtney doesn't like delinquents.

I went into the gym and was immediately shocked. Kayla was talking to Courtney, that sporty girl Martyna, that okay-looking one Sara, and the three wannabes, counting the one with the boob job. And she was being _nice_. They were talking and laughing, and whispering. Nobody was killing anyone else.

"I guess hell must have frozen over," I said under my breath, as a bunch of freshmen girls came by, pointed at me, blushed really hard, and ran away, giggling their heads off. Why do those little kids think that I'll even _consider_ trying to get in their 14-year-old pants? I know prostitution starts young, but really? Kids straight outta middle school? I think I'll stick with the older, hard-to-get ones.

Sam points at me, and starts whispering to Kayla, who beckons me over. I walk over to them, and the wannabe with the boob job's best friend squeals.

"Oh my GOD! He _is_ hot! Damn, Kay, you're so lucky! You get all the hot ones!" she says.

"Chill out. So my guys look godly. Big deal," Kayla replies, and she and Courtney share a look.

"So, you're the ex Kayls was talking about," the one with the boob job says. "I'm Nicole." I awkwardly shake her hand, and nonchalantly wipe it on my shorts.

"I'm Kell. Nice to meet you." She doesn't want to shake my hand, so I just hang back for a bit and listen to them talk until the whistle blows. We get into our spots and do our stretches, then we have to practice for our mini-meet.

I noticed that Kayla broke away from Courtney and her friends to hang out with Axe, Demy, and a bunch of freshmen and nerds from our grade. I'm about to wave, but she's having too much of a good time, so I just stay with Courtney.

Just looking at Kayla with those little kids makes me so jealous. I don't know why.

Kayla PoV

Duncan's _really_ being pathetic now. I'm not even kidding. I'm busy hanging out with Axe, Demy, Matt, and a few guys from my class, and he's just looking over here like he's having second thoughts.

I noticed that he's improving with the javelin. He threw it farther than Max did at the meet Saturday, and that was hella far. He's really doing well.

Courtney's jumping higher in the high jump, and her feet aren't hitting the bar anymore. Tyna's endurance is picking up, and Kell's doing better with the shot-put. Nikki's just failing so epically at the javelin (she speared herself twice and Toffi got speared once) and Sara's long jumps are golden. Matt's sprints are decent, but his technique is KILLING ME. Axe's shot-puts are _perfection_. There are no other words. Demy's high jump has always been great, but he's getting even better! Danny's endurance rivals the other teams, which have really good runners, and Alex's hammers really go the distance.

Okay, so I'm really being a coach right now. But I'm the captain, so I'm allowed, aren't I?

Anyway, our meet's TOMORROW and we're up against 7 other teams. We still need to work on jerseys (Matt, Axe, Demy and myself), Nikki needs to change her sport to long jump, and Sara's to vaulting.

We named our team Chemical of the Year, because a) most of us are in honors Chem, b) we've heard of the bands My Chemical Romance and Story of the Year, and c) we don't want to be Las Panteras. (If you don't pick a name for your team, you are assigned a name, which happens to be The Panthers in a foreign language. There are already two teams, in Japanese and Catalan, respectively: Pansazu and Panteres)

So Matt, Axe, Demy, and I have to spray paint the shirts (which are white. Meaning, we can use any color!) with our logo, names, and numbers.

AND I have to go to lunch with Courtney and them. So I have to find a reasonable excuse to ditch the guys and Gwen.

Poor Gwen, she's stuck with eight or nine guys for an hour straight. I feel really crappy about it, but saving someone from Duncan is pretty damn important.

Why the fuck is it always ME?

Duncan PoV

Kayla still isn't killing anyone. I thought maybe she'd kill Nicole "Fake-boobs," but she didn't.

I think she's brainwashed. That's the goddamn verdict. I was actually looking forward to the carnage....But what's done is done.

In other news, I heard Courtney tell Sara about Kayla going to lunch with them. Why wasn't I told about this? And why is Kayla not talking to me as much as she used to?

I need to know what the hell is going on with her.

I know it sounds like I'm an overly-obsessive boyfriend, but she's not usually like this.

I can only hope that she and Marek aren't hooking up somewhere during lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the long wait....I'm a jerk, that's what I am. A big, fucking jerk. -___-

I don't want to be torturing you guys like this, but, damn it, I end up doing it anyway.

Just please review and don't hate me.


	5. Tell Me What You Want to Hear

Revenge

Summary: Duncan breaks up with Kayla (OC) for Courtney, and Kayla's family moves to England for her junior year. She comes back during the summer before senior year and finds out about everything that happened when she was gone, including TDI and TDA. When Duncan and Courtney return, Kayla decides to get revenge on her ex and his girlfriend. She didn't plan on falling in love though. T-M, for language, citrusy situations, and straight up citrus.

Ch. 5: Tell Me What You Want to Hear

Kayla PoV

I went out for lunch today with Courtney. The only summary I can give is that shit went down.

It started off normal, just eating our sushi, and just talking. Then Nikki and Kell start whispering, and Kell asks me if I was doing the dirty with my boyfriend yet. I told her no, and kept on talking to Courtney and Tyna.

Kell opens her mouth again, and says, "You aren't? Because I could've sworn that yesterday, you two were hooking up in the dugout up the hill. I saw you, and then I saw him. Are you _sure_?" I saw Courtney tense up in the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I'm sure that I haven't been fucking someone in the dugouts."

"All right, then he's cheating on you." Those words really pissed me off.

"What time did you see this?"

"Um, around...6-ish."

"Yeah, that wasn't either of us. I was with him from eighth period to 9:30 last night. I know this, because he walked me home after we watched The Office." The two of us watch TV together at his place on Thursdays, and I always go home after The Office.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"YES. Now can we please change the subject to something other than my boyfriend?" Kell just shrugs and goes back to whispering with Nikki.

I drove everyone back to school, and went to my Physics class with Courtney and Tyna. Courtney was just telling me about how Kell and Nikki only listen to gossip and that Kell only guesses who she sees and all sorts of crap that didn't matter, and Tyna was just like, "Kell's an asshole, and we can't do anything about that dumb whore."

I couldn't focus on Physics that period, because my mind was busy trying to figure out who was in that dugout last night.

Duncan PoV

Last night was the most fun night of my life.

Courtney called to reschedule our date, and asked if we could go out later that night. I agreed, and made plans to pick her up at her house at 6.

The guys, Gwen, and myself went to the park during free period to defile some trees and finish a piece that we were doing on the back of the park's utility buiding. Kayla was "busy" with her boyfriend, so she couldn't come. I was disappointed that Kayla chose the free period that we devoted to working on the utility building to meet up with Marek, but I thought, _Hey, screw it. It's not like this shit is gonna go on forever. It's just temporary, chill out, roll some shit or something._

We got to the utility building, and our minds were blown.

Someone finished Kayla's part of the tag, the part where she was planning to put her variation of the anarchy sign, with a K instead of an A, and a symbol from some video game she liked, a red shape [I think it was some kind of a heart] in a black and purple background. Everything else was outlined perfectly, like someone watched what we were doing very carefully. Then we found the note.

_Hey guys. I know I'm not going to be here on the last day of the piece, so I took the liberty of finishing it this morning. Someone was damn near rolling it so he could do his own, but he didn't. Let's just say I did what needed to be done, and leave it at that._

_Your favorite smartass,_

_K._

_P.S. This is the reason I was partially high first period, D. Not crack, spray paint._

The guys had a good laugh, and then Gwen started to toss us the spray paint, and then we worked from that period at the end of the day to 5.

After that, I walked down the street to my house, showered, changed, and drove to pick up Courtney for our date. We were planning on going to the movies, but all the good shows were sold out, so we went to dinner and then wandered the town for a while.

We stopped at the baseball field up the hill, and sat in a dugout, just talking and looking at the starless sky.

Then she kissed me. Our first kiss on what wasn't even our first date.

First base turned to second, then we got to third, and then I got a home run. This is weird, because I'm not a prude when it comes to that, but I was holding back, because it was our first "date," and I didn't want her to feel like we were rushing. She was asking me to, and, after I asked her if she was sure about 56 billion times, I consented, and we did it.

Everything just got awkward from there.

We left, and then Courtney got all worried, because she saw that girl she hangs out with, I think she said it was Kell, looking straight at us, pulling out her phone, and texting someone. I walked her home, and when we were outside her house, she gets all stealth, and goes, "This never happened," kissed me, and went inside.

Today, she pretended that nothing was wrong, and was just attached to me, which was pretty nice, but she didn't want any contact besides holding hands or a hug, which sucked. I decided to just deal with it, and then Kell came up to me after lunch.

"It wasn't Kayla or her boyfriend in the dugout. I think it was you and someone else."

"Because you think Courtney doesn't matter to me?"

"She's just part of your plan to get back together with Kayla."

"I broke up with Kayla for Courtney. Get your fucking facts straight."

"Fine, but if my assumption turns out to be true, bet your ass that I'll be the first to tell Courtney. So watch it."

"What if it turns out to be another set of people?"

"I know what I saw, Duncan. I'm never wrong, just remember that."

I had never got that I'm-about-to-explode feeling before, but the guilt's gonna kill me soon.

/\/\/\/\

-.- I really do feel like a jerk now, because I'm REALLY pushing it.

I finished this on 22nd November, the day of which I had no internet, because I was out of the country to go to a wedding. I would've finished it before, but I was grounded, and I had a shit-ton of work to do before I left, because I was leaving during school time, which sucked severely.

Oh, and don't forget Dissidia, Sword of Mana, MW2 and Black Ops. Because I have to beat ALL FOUR before I get a new laptop or new ANYTHING.

At least I had the sense to bring this with me...so R&R if you DON'T completely hate me now.

Love, Modern Warfare, and Black Ops,

TWTS


	6. Secret Keepers

Revenge

Pre-Chapter A/N: I'm mixing up the PoV a bit [for all you people who freak out when this kind of thing happens] so don't flame/complain/bitch/rape me about it.

Enjoy. :)

Ch. 6: Keeping Secrets Kills Relationships

"Normal" PoV

Kayla sat in her room on Facebook when her doorbell rang. She answered the door only to meet a stressed-out Duncan.

""You could have just knocked on the window and climbed across," she said with a laugh.

"Crap. I honestly didn't think of that. Anyway, I have to tell you something, and _please_ don't kill me," he said.

"Sure, yeah, come in." They went to Kayla's room, Kayla sitting at her desk while Duncan sat on an orange beanbag. "Speak your probably-important words."

"So you heard about the two people in the dugout two nights ago?"

"Yeah, Kell swears they're me and Mar. Why? You know who they are?"

"They're me and Courtney."

"What? But didn't you guys only have your first date-Oh my God, Duncan, what the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't my idea, I swear! Courtney wanted to, and I made sure she wanted to, and we just did."

"She's not a slut, Duncan. I know this girl. She would never do this, unless-Shit, I hope that you didn't get her drunk! Her dad has a breathalyzer in his car, and her alcoholic stepmom can smell booze 5 miles away."

"I didn't! All we did was go out for dinner and take a walk! None of it was supposed to lead anywhere. It was all her."

"She wouldn't. I've known her as long as I've known you."

"Then she really likes me."

"Maybe. Or maybe one of them put her up to it...maybe Nikki."

"Why her?"

"She hates when I outdo one of them. I got better grades than her, she got a tutor, I beat Kell in a race, she made Kell join track, I lost the big V before they did, Nikki hooked everyone up with her older cousins, I did it with you, Nikki makes Courtney do you. It makes perfect sense."

"It does. Wait, she hooked Courtney up with her cousin?"

"Just to get her to lose it because I was one of the first to. It was a couple months ago, after the second time, when we told some people, who told them."

"Wow. So, how are you and the man-friend going?"

"We're doing okay, for a couple that's gonna be separated soon."

"Separated?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm moving to England?"

"No."

"Oh, right, because I found out the day after you broke up with me."

"And you didn't wanna have a serious conversation with me." He gets out of the beanbag and leans on the desk.

"I didn't. Plus, you were arranging to meet up with your new girlfriend, and I didn't want to get in the way."

Duncan leaned down and whispered, "You know you're still my best friend. You won't get in the way of shit, don't worry."

Kayla responded by lightly pushing him away from her. "Remember your girlfriend."

"You do realize that I really care about her and I wouldn't try anything with anyone else but her, right? Plus, I respect that you have a boyfriend too. I was only gonna tell you a secret."

"Really? You could have just said it. It's only us two here."

"Nah, whispering it sounds better."

"Fine. Whisper." Duncan leans down and cups his hand around her ear like a child.

"I still love you. Remember that."

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go." She pushes her ex towards the window. "I have a date in a little bit. I have to get ready. Talk to you later." He climbs on the guardrails and jumps onto the tree.

"You better text me or something."

"Just go." She shuts her window and pulls the shades as Duncan goes inside his house. _Why does he do this to me?_

She was never insecure about her feelings for anyone before, but her best friend's confession started to make her doubt her relationship with Marek.

Duncan mentally abused himself. He didn't want to sabotage Kayla's relationship, but he had to tell her sometime.

He thought that Kayla's decision to be with _him_ was rash and uncalled for. She hadn't even told her parents yet, and the two were in an age-of-consent relationship, because Kayla was sixteen and Marek was about two years older than her. Although he knew that he was a nice guy, and that he wouldn't take advantage of her, Duncan felt as if he needed to protect her from getting hurt, like how he failed to protect her from himself.

_I only feel that way because I want her back, even though it's only been a few days and we're both seeing other people._

"I can't believe I'm talking to myself," he whispered softly. "I think I've finally gone crazy over a girl." He smiled and then got his phone to call Damon.

Kayla's cell phone began to play the WANTED theme song, the song she'd picked for Marek's ringtone, and she picked it up on what wasn't even the first ring. "Hello there, I was certainly not expecting your call," Kayla said with a British accent. She heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Why hello to you too, and I must say that I am most certainly not ready for our date, and I am most certainly not outside your house in my car that belongs to my mother waiting for you," he replied in the same accent.

"I am most certainly not getting ready as we speak."

"I am most certainly not anxious, therefore I am most certainly not likely to breaking out into a cold sweat."

"My God, that most certainly takes a lot out of me to talk like that. Doesn't it?" she said, switching back to a normal voice.

"It does. I'm gonna have an anxiety attack, if you don't hurry. I'm having palpitations now, please hurry so my heart can stop when I see you and put me out of my misery."

"I'm coming downstairs now! It's really hard to run in these shoes, remember that."

"See you in a little bit." She could see him smiling in her mind's eye.

"I'm at the door. See you." She left her house and her boyfriend's jaw nearly touched the ground.

"You look amazing," he said. "Absolutely breathtaking."

After trying Damon's number about 3 times, he finally picked up.

"Jeez, Duncan, I was on a long-distance call."

"To who? Your girlfriend?"

"Shut the hell up, you _know_ I'm still in need of one of those."

"Go out with Rick's little sis, I heard she's fishing for older men."

"Duncan, do you really have to be such an asshole? She's like twelve."

"She's not twelve, she's sixteen. And I was only joking. If you really wanted to, you could get a girlfriend. Just flash your abs or something."

"I don't have time to work on the abs, Duncan. I had exams all last week, and now I'm positive I'm coming home, so I've been packing. I highly doubt that you have abs anymore, because of your lack of exercise. Oh, wait, no, you do that naked."

"Well I do have abs. And I don't treat that as a workout, it's a break for me. Anyway, I called to tell you that a woman has finally made me go crazy."

"Courtney?"

"Nah, Kayla."

"Jesus H. Christ, Duncan, you don't go crazy over your ex! I doubt she's crazy about you anymore, what with her relationship status being "Married" to What's-his-name and writing hearts or "I love you" on each other's wall, like how the two of you used to be. She's moved on, cuz. He loves her, and she loves him. That's how it is."

"But I told her I still love her!"

"God damn it, you don't tell an ex you still love them either, ESPECIALLY if you broke up with them for someone else AND have had sex with that someone else in PUBLIC FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Are you TRYING to make your best friend kill herself?"

"How the fuck do you know about that?"

"It's all over Facebook for crying out loud, there's even a fucking fanpage called 'Like this if you think Duncan and Courtney fucking in the dugouts is filthy and wrong.' Duncan, you don't do that! How do you think Courtney felt?"

"SHE FELT LIKE SHE GOT WHAT SHE FUCKING WANTED. She was asking me for a goddamn HOUR and I was going 'Are you sure? Do you want to?' every fucking time she asked! I finally gave in, and now it's MY FUCKING FAULT."

"I'm sorry I said that, man. The way everyone was saying it, it sounded like you raped her."

"Because I'm _completely _capable of rape. Shit, man. How the hell do you think I operate? Do you even _know_ me anymore?"

"I was just scared for her. You get crazy sometimes when you're angry. I thought you were mad that you weren't going to, and then you-"

"I've had enough of this bullshit. I call you to tell you something, and you start telling me about how you think I am."

"Duncan-"

"Save it for after tomorrow, all right, Dam?"

"See you tomorrow then."

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Kayla."

She reddened almost immediately. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not, you look amazing."

"It's only a skirt, jeez."

"I've never seen you in a skirt, but it looks really nice."

"Thanks. So where are we going that we had to dress nice?"

He smiled at that. "Nowhere."

"So I got all dressed up to sit in a car? No, really," she said, laughing a little.

"The best kind of prize is a surprise."

"Shall we get going?"

"Unless you don't want to. Then I could just kick you out of the car, go to BK, pick up some burgers, and then sit in your attic playing with your Ouija board."

"I like that plan better."

"Let's go where we were originally planning to go, okay, love?"

Kayla sighed, obviously defeated. "Fine. But we're gonna listen to _my_ kind of music, got it?"

"I love your kind of music. Please tell me you brought Danger Days."

"But why would I not?" She puts the CD on, and they drive away.

/\/\/\/\

Hello to everyone who's still reading.

I'm ABSOLUTELY, COMPLETELY SORRY that I didn't update.

I was on vacation from life, and I had no internet where I was. I felt like shit the whole time; and I'm truly sorry.

BTW, I found out a way to update my fics on dA via iPhone. So my fics will be up there first, and then the updates here will follow.

Love and nukes,

TWTS.


	7. Life's a Prude AKA Życie jest świętoszek

Revenge

_Maybe, you know, life could be easy, not a prude. I'd rather life be a whore than a bitch. ~A friend of mine._

Duncan flopped back on his bed, pissed off at his earlier admission and his newfound loneliness.

_This is retarded. I'm alone, because my girlfriend is chilling with some people from her Algebra II class, Kayla's out with her boyfriend, and my wingman's not even back from college yet. And it's a Friday._

"FRIDAY?" The realization hit him like a two-ton bag of bricks. "Damon's coming back TONIGHT? Holy-" He stopped himself short. "The party. What the hell is gonna happen to that party?"

He immediately grabbed his phone and hit the first speed dial. It was time to start the party.

Kayla was having the time of her life. She and Mar had gone to an old-fashioned drive-in theater, and they were on their way to the restaurant where they would have dinner.

Her phone buzzed violently in her purse a few seconds after they'd gotten into the car.

"Hello?"

"Is that my siostrzyca [sister]?" Damon asked.

"Dae? Jesus, man, when are you coming back?"

"Tonight, or did you forget?"

"Tonight? Seriously? Am I still obligated to go to your aunt's place or what?"

"You still are. Just kidding, bro, it's your call. It's supposed to be pretty chill. Speaking of chill, heard you got a new BF, who is it?"

"Tell you later, he's in the car with me."

"Ooh, siostrzyca's on a date."

"Zamkni sie kurwa ty pizda. [STFU hoe.]"

"Put me on speaker and lemme talk to the guy. Is he Polish?"

"Yeah, it's not like there's much to choose from here." She put Damon on speaker. "Mar, say hi."

"Cześć, [hey] what's up Damon? How's college? Uzyskać wszelkie? [Get any?]"

"Cześć, nothing much, man. College sucked, by the way. Nie, jesteś zbyt zarozumiały sposób i brzydkie dla mnie. [Nah, the girls are too stuck up and ugly for me.]"

"Yeah, that's why I never date older." The two chuckle.

"So, you guys gonna meet me at the Mitchell's?"

"I don't know, it's Kay's call; we're sorta on a date, and it's her choice if we go or not."

"Right, she'll probably say no, with the way that, no offense Kay, Duncan sorta screwed her over, but I want at least _one_ of my friends to chill with me. Chodź, Mar, kupiłem wódkę z bezcłowego na lotnisku. Będzie fajnie. [Come on, Mar, I bought vodka from the duty-free at the airport. It'll be fun.]"

"Ugh, fine, you had me at kupiłem wódkę [I bought vodka]. I'll come when Kayla lets me. Save some for me though, and probably Kay."

"Yes. I fucking love you guys, you know that? Przyjdź dziś o 10. Ja, chłopaki, wódkę i kilka kieliszków. [Be here at 10. Me, you guys, the vodka, and some shot glasses]"

"Going hard tonight?" Marek says with a laugh..

"Tak pierdole! [Fuck yeah!]" Damon says. "See you tonight, then, lady and gentleman."

"See you, man, bye."

"Make sure D's is the sober, brata [bro]. Bye," Kayla says and ends the call.

"So what are we gonna do about dinner?" Marek asks.

"Whatever you want, we've got 2 hours."

"You up for something fancy?"

"Anything you want, love."

"Duncan!"

"Damon! I was wondering when you'd turn your phone on."

"Listen, I need you to stay sober tonight."

"Why?"

"You were requested to be the sober, by your ex."

"So nothing would happen."

"Exactly, because she and her formerly prudish boyfriend are planning on getting fucked up with me and the boys tonight at the party. I bought Smirnoff, Absolut, Svedka, and pretty much every expensive brand of vodka in the airport."

"Alcoholic."

"I'm legal, krewnej [cousin], so chill your nips, all right?"

"When did you start speaking Polish?"

"Forever, Duncan. I'm a Klechanek, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you're a Polak."

"Look out, man, your genius is showing. So we have two hours."

"Two hours? How in the hell am I gonna get everyone chill and hammered on nattys in two hours?"

"I don't know, man, serve it in glasses and mix it with vodka. Your mom's Polish; she'll probably let you."

"Yeah, right. She stopped drinking because of my dad, so she's not even qualified to be Polish."

"Skip the nattys and get something stronger."

"But I stocked up on that shit, man."

"Get more!"

Duncan sighed, defeated by his cousin. "Cie spierdola [Fuck you] Damon."

"Kocham cie, krewnej [Love you too, cuz]. Bye."

"Bye, you douche."

/\/\/\

So here it was: the shitty seventh chapter.

Yeah, that's what it was.

Damon, Duncan and Marek were speaking Polish. If you guys didn't notice, I put the translations in brackets next to the Polish sentences/phrases.

The Polish might be a little screwy, but my friends/translators haven't spoken it in months, so yeah. My Polish is pretty broken too, because, well, I'm still learning.

Hope you enjoyed,

TWTS/Kaia Minaj


End file.
